


Hello Puppy

by Rubythebowl



Category: Danny the Dog (2005), The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 敢死队成员Gunnar在自家门口捡了叫做Danny的狼犬男孩。故事背景是《敢死队》和《狼犬丹尼》的融合，Danny是李连杰在《狼犬丹尼》里面的角色。算是拉郎配？老枪陪丹尼成长，没有爱情描写。一篇温馨合家欢的文，包括会做饭和哄孩子的温柔大块头老枪，以及他又蠢又有爱的敢死队家庭。是好多年前写的了，旧文存档。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 狼犬丹尼冷到AO3都没有相应的作品tag，我好强  
这篇好温柔啊，大概不算黑历史！频繁出现的subway让我回想起上学的日子里大门对面那家每周五三明治买一赠一的subway店哈哈哈。这大概就是我当时那么执念这家店的原因。  
温柔老枪，在线养娃，走过路过不要错过（？）  
并没有校对和修改，单纯存文（跑了）

又是没有任务的一天。

天色渐晚，Gunnar仰起头灌了一口酒，把铁质的军用酒壶塞回腰间。他咬了一口另一只手抓着的凉掉的、油腻腻的三文鱼三明治，皱着眉头咀嚼着。穿过乱糟糟的小巷，大块头的金发男人到达明显有了年头的公寓楼下。有点反常的是原本无人问津的、堆着建筑废料的院子里现在正停着一辆半新的白色奔驰。Gunnar看了看这辆和他对比显得非常娇小的轿车，自言自语着，“纸糊的小轿车，几枪就烂。嘭——”

他孩子气的模仿着爆炸的声音，举起手做出开枪的手势，然后像恶作剧得逞般笑着走进漆黑的楼洞。

没钱买太多毒品的单身老男人就是要有这种自娱自乐的精神，Gunnar边上楼边想着，抬头却发现不远处自家门口有个站立不动的身影。楼里太过阴暗，雇佣兵警惕的摸向自己腰里别着的刀，一步步走上前去。再走两步他便看清了那个人的脸——被门前昏暗的橙色灯光照亮的是一张属于男孩子的清秀亚裔面孔。他的脸脏兮兮的，留着有些凌乱的短发，年纪看起来不大。一双黑色的眼睛呆呆的看着来人，澄澈的如同三四岁的儿童。令人感到奇怪的是他细瘦的脖子上戴着一个项圈——牛皮的、带有铁质搭扣的项圈。Gunnar认得那种项圈，服役时部队里的警犬脖子上都有一个那玩意儿，用私刑审讯犯人的时候，摘下来就是兽性的撕咬。

奇怪归奇怪，终归是个比他矮两头的小孩。Gunnar没什么兴趣，他又咬了一口三明治，“让让，小狗崽。”

那孩子表情还是愣愣的，但还是听话的往旁边挪了挪地方。Gunnar走过去开门，看他一副神游天外的表情不由得多嘴，“你在这干啥呢？”

男孩闻声抬起头，黑溜溜的眼珠子好奇的望向高个子。他似乎在努力思索什么，过半天才蹦出一个单词，“……待、待命。”

这孩子好像不太会说英语啊。Gunnar耸耸肩膀准备开门进屋，余光却扫到那孩子一直呆呆的把脸朝着自己的方向。Gunnar顺着视线看下去，发现那带着些许渴望的眼神焦点是自己手里啃了一半的三明治。亚洲男孩的表情就像只好久没吃饭的流浪狗，Gunnar突然有点心软，他看了看男孩，像要捅人一样非常生硬的把胳膊伸过去，“给。”

男孩仿佛被吓到一样猛地缩了一下脖子，然后小心翼翼的边抬眼观察着Gunnar边探过头去。他并没有接过三明治而是就着金发男人伸过去的手咬了下去，接着非常快速的嚼了起来，两口就吞了下去，动作就像好几天没吃过饭似的。

……不仅戴着项圈，连行为都像只狗，这家伙真是个人吗……Gunnar上大学时那股子求知欲不知道为什么又冒了出来，他走近一步正准备仔细研究一这小孩是不是个改造人或者别的奇怪物种，却被突然亮起的红光晃了眼——不知何时悬挂在扶手上的一盏红灯突然亮了起来，与此同时那男孩像是发疯了一样突然向楼上跑去。等Gunnar反应过来的时候那家伙已经跑得无影无踪，只听见房门关上的余响在走廊里回荡。

真是世界之大无奇不有，Gunnar耸耸肩膀，边又咬了一口三明治边推开门走了进去。

“我那天遇到了一个很像狗的人。”

下一个任务进行得很顺利，返回的航程中Gunnar坐在机舱里擦着刀，突然没头没尾的蹦出来一句话。Doctor坐在对面饶有兴味的看向他，“怎么个像法？”

“带着项圈，不怎么会说话，还等我喂食给他吃。”Gunnar放下刀拿起枪摆弄，“其实养一只这样的狗也不错。”

“我的天。”Barney翻了个白眼，“伙计，你不是又嗑高了吧？我跟你说了，离那些东西远点，没好处。”

“你就像个老妈一样Barney。”坐在副驾上的Christmas调侃着，还是不放心的回过头，“不过说真的Gunnar，你还是别养宠物了。干咱们这行的，不知道哪天就回不来了，负不起这个责。”

Gunnar轻轻点点头。刚睡醒的Galgo有点茫然的瞪大眼睛看着他们，“你们在说什么？狗？说起狗，我以前的队伍曾经养过一只狗……”

回到家已经是夜晚时分，下起了不小的雨。Gunnar到不怎么讨厌这雨，他在较为空荡的街上飙着机车，任那些冰凉的雨点打在他有些沧桑的脸上。这让他想起他的家乡，那地方总是湿润的，却比这里干净也简单多了。

“家”这个词，从很久以前开始就只是对他频繁更换的居住处的代称罢了。

甩甩头上的水珠，Gunnar又走进阴暗的楼洞。他想自己也许该换一个“家”了，这地方住久了太过压抑。为了打破这压抑，健壮的北欧男人边上楼边哼唱起某首旋律舒缓的古老歌谣，低沉的声音回荡在狭小的楼道里，营造出一种奇怪的庄严气氛。

而歌声在Gunnar看到家门口那个有点熟悉的矮小身影时戛然而止。他在一瞬间甚至想欢呼原来以前的经历不是吸毒之后的幻觉，然后他开始边走边在身上摸索着有什么食物可以投喂。找了半天只在左边的裤子口袋里翻到半块没吃完的压缩饼干。他把压缩饼干捏在手里走上去，“嘿puppy，又饿了吗？”

男孩的脸看起来比上次更脏了，但那清澈的黑眼睛还是一点也没变。他小心翼翼的抬着头，即使是男孩子却依然清晰可见的长睫毛微微颤抖着，“……好……”

“这个吃吗？或者进去我给你做点别的？”Gunnar走近一步伸出攥着压缩饼干的手，却闻到了一股熟悉的味道。他皱眉看着眼前的男孩，对方的嘴唇有点失色的颤抖着，“好听……”

“啥？”他在夸自己唱歌好听？Gunnar有点自豪。他又靠近一点，那味道越来越刺鼻。直到那男孩在他面前倒下去，Gunnar才发现那是血腥的味道——男孩胳膊上有一大片血渍，而鲜血还在源源不断的从伤口溢出滴到地面上那已经汇成一滩的血泊里。

安逸久了，麻烦就会找上家门，这是哪个名人说的来着……Gunnar一边胡思乱想着，一边用一只胳膊捞起男孩，走进了家门。


	2. Chapter 2

这座城市的雨淅淅沥沥下了一整个晚上。Gunnar帮昏迷着的男孩洗去血渍，简单的包扎了他右臂上应该是子弹擦伤的伤口，又用自己一件旧睡衣换下了他那身脏兮兮的麻布外套。那件睡衣本就是因为缩水变小而被大块头男人抛弃，穿在男孩身上却还是晃晃荡荡大的滑稽。Gunnar把男孩抱起来放到房间里唯一的床上，用缺乏安全感的姿势蜷缩成一团的小个子只占据了铁质简易床的一小块地方，乍一看上去的确像只小狗一样。

这让Gunnar想起很久以前他捡的一只流浪狗。具体的时间已经记不清楚，他只记得他把那只被车撞到的哀叫着的小东西抱回了住处。他帮它包扎、喂它食吃，这让他出任务的时候心里总有些牵挂。

但他记不清它是怎么消失的了。也许是在他出门的时候走掉了，也许是他搬家的时候没带上它，也许是在他磕高又出门遛狗的时候没有跟上来，也许只是没熬过伤口感染。他甚至不记得它的生死，只是有一天想起来的时候，才发现好像已经很久没见那只总冲他摇尾巴的小东西了。

“干我们这行的，还是别养宠物了，说不定哪天就回不来了，负不起这个责。”Christmas的话又开始在脑海里回荡。

Gunnar转过头看着床上的男孩。大大的睡衣包裹着他的身体，只有毛茸茸的黑色脑袋露在外面。他似乎做了什么很美味的梦，正津津有味的咂着嘴。雇佣兵刀削般轮廓分明的脸上扯起一个很浅的微笑，他拿起身边的毯子笨拙的盖在男孩身上，接着走出卧室关上门，在客厅对他来说略微狭窄的沙发上躺了下来。

第二天雨还是没停反而更大了。这个城市不常下雨，Gunnar从箱子里翻出一把积灰的黑色大雨伞，是Christmas送他的典型英式老古董。他撑着它穿过两条街，挤在一群穿着廉价衬衣的上班族和打着颜色艳丽雨伞的家庭主妇中间排队买了两个Subway的每日特价三明治，一边走一边吃着自己那份。总是宿醉的他并不习惯早起，而他现在觉得，有些潮湿的街区清晨似乎也不坏。大块头甚至试着跟自己的邻居——一个每天无所事事的中年妇女打招呼，不过他那过于僵硬的脸和狠戾的眼神明显起了反作用，那平日里巧舌如簧的大妈吓得喊着“不要开枪不要开枪”然后拼命的跑远了。

这也没影响Gunnar的好心情。他哼着那首被puppy夸赞好听的歌打开家门，边抖着雨伞上的水珠边脱下大衣。听到卧室里有声响，Gunnar拎着外卖的袋子拧开门把手，“嘿puppy，你醒了？”

床上那一团没有动静。Gunnar走过去，才发现那只是昨晚盖在男孩身上的毯子。他在床边站了一会儿，接着一下子弯下腰把脸凑到床底，咧开一嘴白牙，“嘿！”

正蜷缩在床底的男孩子明显吓了一跳，他拼命的向后缩却一下子撞了头。喉咙里发出低沉的呜呜声，小个子把自己藏在黑暗里，只剩项圈的铁扣和那双黑色的眼睛闪着光亮，惊慌又困惑。

Gunnar把三明治拿出来，打开包装纸凑到床底，“puppy？下面很脏，出来吃点东西。”

黑色的眼睛眨了眨，没有动弹。

蹲着身子低头看向低矮床底的动作让大个子感觉很别扭，他只好把三明治小心地放在地上，“放在这里你想吃就吃。我走了。”

关门那一瞬间，Gunnar瞥见藏在一双宽大袖口里的白嫩小手从床底伸出，把三明治抓进了黑暗。

从狗变成猫了……大个子无奈地摇摇头。

“嘿Gunnar？怎么接电话这么慢？”刚按下接听键，Barney低沉到催眠地步的声音就从听筒传了过来。Gunnar把手在围裙上擦擦，含混不清的回答着，“我在做饭。”

“做饭？”Barney似乎认为这是一件很好笑的事，他远离听筒对身边的人大惊小怪的重复了一遍，“Gunnar说他在做饭！”Christmas在远一点的地方笑着说了句什么，他那奇怪的英国口音Gunnar一个单词也没听懂，只好不耐烦的问着，“有啥事？”

那边还在哄笑，Barney的声音还带着笑意，“哦好吧……其实就是有个任务你跟不跟？对了你做饭给谁吃？”

Gunnar沉默了一会，握着手机转头看了看紧闭的卧室门，“我，呃，我不去了吧。很需要吗？”“其实就是个小任务，让年轻人放手去干也行。”Barney倒也不是很在意，“不来就算了，你到底做饭给谁吃？”

这家伙老到像个唠唠叨叨的外婆。Gunnar烦躁的挠挠一头金发，“我养了条狗，没事挂了。”没等那边的老队长回话大块头便自顾自的摁下挂断键，把他那双色屏的古老诺基亚扔到一边。灶台上慢火熬着的蔬菜汤已经开始散发出热腾腾的香气，Gunnar舀起一勺放到嘴边尝了尝，满意的点点头。他回身拿碗，却看到不远处卧室门正开着一条缝，小个子正偷偷观察着他，见他看过来一下子又关上了门。

Gunnar耸耸肩，把汤盛到瓷碗里。他把碗端到客厅摆着的餐桌上，又放上微波炉里转了几转的熏肉和面包。这可算是丰盛的一餐了，金发的大块头坐到桌前，大声说着，“开饭咯。”

蔬菜汤热腾腾的香气、熏肉加热后散发的美妙味道和面包的麦芽烘焙气味盈满了不大的房间。Gunnar拿起碗喝了一口，很久不做饭他的手艺还是没有退化，味道仍然不错，“嗯，真是好喝。你不打算出来一起吃吗？”

卧室门缓缓地开了一个小缝。穿着过大睡衣的男孩小心翼翼的探出毛茸茸的脑袋，接着整个身子都从那个小缝里挤了出来。他瞪大眼睛看着面前这个满身肌肉的高大男人，一步一步挪到桌前。Gunnar冲他咧开嘴，“坐。”

男孩咽了咽口水，小心的拉开椅子坐下。他过长的袖子凌乱的挽了好几圈，坐上Gunnar特意买的高铁凳甚至脚都够不到地，腿虚空的晃着。他小心的抬眼看了看Gunnar，低下头凑近汤碗，伸出小小的粉色的舌头舔了舔碗里的蔬菜汤。这一幕让Gunnar看的有些好笑，“puppy，用勺子喝，这样喝不到什么的。”

男孩子抬头看他，仍然是呆愣带着点疑惑的表情，“那、那是什么？勺子是什么？”  
“你不知道勺子？”Gunnar有点惊讶，他拿起手边的勺子塞到男孩手里，雇佣兵又大又粗糙的手包住男孩小小的手指引他握紧，“这样，看，这样能舀起来喝了，会了吗？”

男孩笨拙的拿着勺子凑到嘴边，喝下一口汤，拼命地点着头。他的样子终于把Gunnar逗笑，他笑的脸上褶子都出来了，“快吃吧puppy！”

又喝下一勺汤的小个子愣愣的看着Gunnar，学他的样子慢慢勾起嘴角，也笑了起来。

“对了，我不能总叫你puppy，你有名字吗？”Gunnar看着男孩终于放下警惕笑起来的样子决定趁热打铁，“名字，你知道名字是什么意思吗？”

男孩抓着面包点点头，有些犹豫但还是开口，“我的名字叫Danny。”

“Danny。”Gunnar用低沉的声音重复着，“我叫Gunnar。”

Danny狼吞虎咽的往嘴里塞着肉和面包，也不知道究竟有没有听到。Gunnar伸手揉揉他的头发，觉得已经很久没有体会到这种轻松了。

“Danny，慢点吃，还喝汤吗？我去给你盛。”

家里有个人真好啊……


	3. Chapter 3

“我回来了。”

大个子有点笨拙的挤进自家小门，把一个大袋子放在一边的柜子上。他边换鞋边回头看着卧室门缝里那双闪闪发光的黑色眼睛，咧起一个微笑。“穿上这些。”他抓起袋子走过去，把袋子塞给小心翼翼伸出手的Danny，“我不清楚你具体穿多大的，就估计着买了……”

袋子里是一堆样式繁杂的小号衣服。在凶神恶煞的冲服务员比划自己给多大的人买衣服之后，那个有点被吓到的姑娘给Gunnar指了指不远处的专柜。Gunnar皱着眉头挑拣半天也看不出哪个比较适合家里带着项圈的小个子，就索性随便抓了几件放到收银台。结账的时候收银员看他的表情就好像在看一个杀人犯，不过某种意义上来说他确实是。Gunnar胡思乱想着，在小个子接过衣服关门回房间之后，拎起另一个袋子走向了厨房。

Danny已经霸占家里唯一那张行军床快一周了，Gunnar却对他仍然一无所知。并非没有好奇，但这孩子看起来已经十好几岁了但明显严重缺乏常识，而且总是一副小心的戒备模样，对于他脖子上那个一看就有年头的项圈和那一身袋子般的衣服，Gunnar不敢多问，也觉得问不出结果。他也不懂为什么，自己平时炸掉一栋楼都不眨眼，却对这个来路不明的小家伙十分上心。无奈的摇摇头，Gunnar从袋子里拿出几个洋葱，哼着歌开始清洗。

把洋葱末洒进放着肉馅和面包屑的碗里，又打上一个鸡蛋，Gunnar突然听到身后有细小的脚步声。他转过身去，看见Danny正站在厨房门口看着他。他穿上了新买的衣服，一件灰色的套头帽衫和一条深色的休闲裤。衣服正巧合身，如果忽视掉脖子上那个项圈，Danny看起来和邻区学校里的孩子没什么不同。

Gunnar满意的点点头，“很适合你啊，puppy。” 知道男孩名字之后他还是习惯叫他Puppy，就像人们总是喜欢给自己的宠物起个独有的名字一样。

“你，需要帮忙吗？”Danny一顿一顿的问着。这是他第一次主动说话，Gunnar的心情就像自己孩子终于会叫爸爸一样激动，“好啊！来，拿着这个。”他把碗递过去，“我要给你做点肉丸，我还是个孩子的时候我妈妈经常给我做，不过那是很远的事情了。现在你要做的就是把它们搅一搅，按一个方向转圈搅，会吗？”

小个子迟疑的点点头，接过碗搅拌着。Gunnar一边削着苹果一边偷偷低头看Danny认真的样子。男孩低着头专注的忙活着手上的事，黑色的短发乱乱的，从Gunnar的角度能看见他头顶小小的发旋。Gunnar把苹果切成小块，伸手拿起一块塞进Danny嘴里，男孩很自然的吞了下去。指尖潮湿的温暖触感让Gunnar的心都柔软起来，他看着Danny晃动着的毛茸茸脑袋，不由自主的问出来，“puppy，你……不怕我？”

Danny抬起头瞪大眼睛看他，回答的却异于平常的没有犹豫，“不。”

“为什么呢？我的意思是，他们都挺害怕我的，毕竟我看起来有点…..有点不像好人。”Gunnar有点得意，他努力抑制着扬起的嘴角，做出一副好奇的样子。

Danny缓缓搅动着碗里的肉馅，努力的在自己匮乏的词库里寻找合适的词，“Gunnar，是好的。好吃，好听。很高，很大，喜欢。”他又搅了几下，把碗举到Gunnar面前，带着一副期待又开心的单纯笑容问着，“这个好吗？”

原来你记得我的名字啊。Gunnar看着男孩的笑容，不由得也笑起来，“很好，很好。”

Danny却向后缩了一下，“牙，像老虎，不好。”

大块头的雇佣兵愣了愣，随即尴尬的收起牙齿转过头去把黄油放进锅里。Danny凑过来躲在Gunnar粗壮的胳膊后面盯着滋滋作响的锅，一脸的认真和好奇。

“好吃吗？”Gunnar期待的看着Danny。后者嚼着肉丸用力点点头，腮帮子鼓鼓的像只仓鼠。“这在我家那边叫做母亲的肉丸，本来配点越橘更好吃，可我在这里买不到。”Gunnar自顾自的说着，“说到这个，puppy，你有家人吗？”

抓着勺子往嘴里塞土豆泥的手一滞，Danny看着Gunnar，眼里都是茫然，“没有……我不记得了。”

“哦…..不记得就算了，来，再吃点这个。”Gunnar忙把盘子递过去，不再问问题。Danny顺从的伸手从Gunnar递过来的盘子里叉起一个丸子放进嘴里，酱汁沾了一嘴。Gunnar看了叹一口气，拿起一边的餐巾纸帮忙擦着。余光瞟到脖子上的项圈也沾了深色的酱汁，雇佣兵把手移下去，准备一并擦去，纸巾接触到项圈的那一刹那，一直安静的任他摆布的小个子突然颤了一下，接着伸手抓住了他的手腕。

Gunnar吓了一跳，他没想到碰一下项圈就能引发他这么大的反应，更没想到这个看起来脆弱到不堪一击的小孩竟有这么大的力量。他晃晃自己的手腕，竟然无法挣脱。“Puppy……？”费解的叫着男孩的名字，Gunnar低下头去。Danny黑色的眼睛里竟然满是惊恐，他放开Gunnar，摇摇头，“不能。”

Gunnar闷闷的放下手，一言不发的坐了回去。他不是一个好奇的人，但他也不喜欢被蒙在鼓里。他收留了这个来路不明的小个子，却发现他身上的谜团越来越大。第一次见面时为什么红灯一亮他就会飞奔？他为什么会受伤——伤口很像是子弹擦伤？为什么受伤之后的他碰巧出现在自己门前？而且这孩子话都说不清楚，力量却如此惊人，究竟是什么来头？他脖子上的项圈和类似狗的动作也令人生疑。Gunnar习惯长枪大炮的直面战斗，对于解迷他一点兴趣也没有，他觉得自己的大脑都快生锈了。

“Gunnar？”

男孩的叫声把Gunnar从思考中拉回来。面前的Danny小心翼翼的睁大眼睛看着他，“Gunnar、在、生气？”

所有的疑虑在男孩澄澈的眼睛前都化为云烟。Gunnar叹口气摸摸男孩的头，“没有。”

“我想呆在这里。”Danny声音很轻的说着，蹭蹭Gunnar的手心，“我想呆在……家里。”

这孩子总是说出让Gunnar无法招架的话语。家？雇佣兵环顾了自己又阴暗又杂乱的住所，沉默着拍拍Danny的头。

这里才不是什么家。这里从来没有什么家。

近乎凝固的气氛被某个角落里突然响起的铃声划破，Gunnar站起身，费劲的从一堆酒瓶和几杆机枪下翻出那个不停震动发光的小手机，摁下接听键，“喂？”

“嘿Gunnar，我很高兴你竟然还没有弄坏它。”电话那头理所应当的传来Barney调侃的声音，“我们回来了，老地方一聚，来吗？”

Gunnar回头看了看坐在凳子上紧张的盯着他看的男孩，叹了口气。他不放心把Danny一个人放在家里，说不定聚着聚着就直接聚到飞机上去了，队长那老狐狸的德行Gunnar早就了如指掌了。他又一次含混不清的回复，“不去。”

“又不来？伙计你是怎么回事——”Road的声音从那边传来，Gunnar则直接摁下了挂断键，然后把手机随手一扔。正巧撞上角落柜子的可怜手机带着裂痕的屏幕闪了几下，就彻底黑了下去。

“喔，这下Barney该如愿以偿了。”Gunnar看了一眼手机的尸体，耸耸肩膀。

“怎么说？”Christmas凑过去问着一脸凝重的自家队长。Barney抬起眼看了他一眼，“不来，而且再打过去没法接通了——准是随手一扔摔坏了。”“喔那可不太妙，Gunnar可是从来不会拒绝任务和免费酒水的人……他不会是又接触那些玩意儿了吧？”Christmas抱着胳膊皱起眉头。Barney点点头，“我不太放心，不如去看看？”“去哪加我一个！”Galgo从两个人之间蹦出来，一脸精力旺盛。

Barney和Christmas对视一眼，转身走开了。

“你们告诉我啊！是不是又有任务了？我真是爱死你们这些人了，永远有任务，永远有任务！不过说起来我还没好好吃一顿呢，我很想去那个西班牙饭店但是离这有点远不知道来得及来不及……哎你们怎么骑上车了！等等我！我马上就风驰电掣了！”

“真佩服这家伙，说这么多话从来不换气的。”开在前面的Barney冲并排的Christmas边笑边说着。

“What……我也能做到的！”Christmas一副如临大敌的样子，“嘿Barney，我也能念叨你一路不换气的这根本不是什么困难的事情——”

“哦块够了！”Barney翻了个白眼，一踩油门就飙了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还记得当年写这章的时候认真上网搜了北欧名吃（？）  
爆笑


	4. Chapter 4

“……Gunnar？Gunnar？”

遥远的地方传来不甚清晰的呼唤声，午后的阳光点点洒在不大的房间里，大个子用一种绝对不会舒适的姿势蜷缩在小沙发上睡着午觉。谁会在这时候、这地方叫自己的名字？一定又幻听了，幻觉这种东西对Gunnar来说就像老朋友一样，他烦躁的把脸埋进沙发靠垫里不去管它。

然后随着“嘭”的一声巨响，Gunnar家可怜的小门就变成了残骸。

满天飞尘后隐约显现几个人高马大的身影，Gunnar一个挺身就从沙发上跳起来扑过去，无奈因为睡眠姿势实在太差导致肌肉酸疼，他还没来得及挥舞拳头就被撂倒在地。后脑勺结结实实的磕了一下，Gunnar眯着眼睛看向撂倒自己的人，逆光显得他非常有压迫力，他狰狞的面容……

……他狰狞的面容看起来像只老兔子。

Gunnar再眨眨眼睛，老兔子身后就冒出一个闪亮的脑袋，Christmas关切的俯身下来把他架起来，“你没事吧？”

我没事。倒是你们几个这样踹门进来，是脑子出了什么事吗。Gunnar闷闷的坐在沙发上，脸黑的像锅盖。他默默的看着Galgo一脸好奇的这里摸摸那里碰碰，看着Doctor近距离盯着他的那张大黑脸，看着抽烟抽得满屋子云雾缭绕的Barney和坐在他身边的Christmas，看着门口倚着的Road，从喉咙里挤出一句话，“你们疯了吗？”

“Barney，这家伙没吸毒，至少一个月里没吸。”Doctor凑近嗅嗅，“他最近都没喝酒。”

Barney扯起眼皮看他一眼，声音含混又低沉，“抱歉弄坏了你的门……我还以为你终于吸毒吸死了，正急着给你收尸。那么不是在吸毒，你最近忙啥呢？跳槽了？”

“又关你事了。”Gunnar不开心的嘟囔着，这家伙真是越老越管这管那患得患失。烟草味道弥漫在不大的屋里，他突然想到Danny一定也醒了，这味道对孩子可没什么好处。“把你的烟灭了，老家伙。”

“啥？”Barney有点诧异，他有点怀疑面前这个家伙是不是他认识多年的老Gunnar。莫名其妙的不接任务，也没有在吸毒喝酒，而现在却在让他别抽烟？怎么了，Gunnar这是被个娘们儿附身了吗？

对，姑娘。Barney把烟在墙上摁灭，挑着眉毛看着Gunnar。仔细一看这家伙的眼神在不断瞟向一边的卧室门，而且他进来的时候Gunnar是睡在沙发上的，这么大个人放着床不睡非要挤在小沙发上？唯一的解释就是，卧室有人。

Barney刚想回头说我们误会了还是走吧，就看见Christmas瞪着眼睛看着卧室的方向，“Barney，那里有个孩子。”

“我知道，我就觉得Gunnar一定是藏了个……孩子？”Barney嘴里说着就看过去，一下子愣住了。卧室门开了一个小缝，一个亚裔面孔的孩子正睁着两只黑色的眼睛好奇的看着他们。他穿着合身的衣服，但脖子上斜斜绑着的那个三角领巾却显然是Gunnar的风格。Galgo正研究着厨房的瓶瓶罐罐，听到这边没人说话便窜出来，“哇，Gunnar这是你的孩子吗？为什么完全不像你，是亚洲人的长相！大伙你们猜怎么着，我最爱小孩子了！快点来Galgo大叔这里抱抱！”

西班牙人热情过度的扑过去，Gunnar一下站起身想要阻止，Danny却反应极快的“哐”的一下关上了门。被关在门外的Galgo有点受伤的看向走过来的Gunnar，后者却看也不看他的将他一把推到一边然后轻轻打开门。Danny正缩在床后，看到来人是Gunnar之后松了一口气探出头来。“呃，puppy……”Gunnar生怕吓到Danny，谨慎的露出一个不那么露牙的微笑。背后好像又灼热的视线注视，他猛地回头，伸长脖子往这边看的大家连忙转过视线假装在研究Gunnar家少之又少的几个家具。“puppy，这些人是朋友。”Gunnar解释着，却看到男孩露出费解的表情。他想了一下，找到一个Danny可以理解的词，“家人。他们是我的家人puppy，别害怕。”“家人？”Danny黑色的眼睛里透着向往。看他明白了自己的意思，Gunnar走上前去拍拍他的脑袋，“乖，不害怕，我去和他们聊聊天。”

Road已经把被Barney卸下来的门马马虎虎的装了回去。Gunnar关上卧室的门，看到大家都坐在沙发上用奇怪的眼神看着他。“咋？”他不解的站在那里摊开双手，“看啥看？”

“哦Gunnar我真是感动死了，没想到我们在你心里的地位是家人。”Barney假惺惺的皱着眉头装出一副快哭了的样子，Christmas也在一边添油加醋，“是的，太感人了，我都要哭了。”

“滚蛋。”Gunnar对家人总是这么彬彬有礼，“还有别的事吗？”

Barney耸耸肩膀，“好好好我们走。只是一件事，如果你没跳槽的话，这次的任务还是来吧。除非你真的习惯喝着奶粉做个超级奶爸。”他站起来拍了拍Gunnar的肩膀，“告诉我你会来的？”

Gunnar沉默了一会，还是点了点头，“会。”

“那么今晚见？哦希望你出现的时候背上别背个孩子。”

每个人走的时候都拍拍他的肩膀，天知道这是什么新玩法。Galgo嘟嘟囔囔的讲着他遥远家乡那个可爱的小侄子的声音也渐渐远去，Gunnar叹了口气望一眼卧室门，又转头盯着空无一物的墙壁。任务就是他的生活，他不可能一直呆在这里，做着饭洗着衣服念着睡前故事养小孩，这样迟早有一天他会被自己身体里的野性吞噬，为了找回以前的刺激迷失在酒精或毒品里。况且，他竟有点想念那堆叽叽喳喳性格恶劣的疯子队友。

Gunnar一向没什么行李，晚上喂了Danny之后他就开了瓶酒坐在桌子前面自斟自饮。敢死队的每一次任务都有不能活着回来的可能，他从来不在意这个，可现在有了个Danny。他害怕自己回不来，Danny又会被其他的什么人捡回家，或者自己流落街头……

“Gunnar。”

衣角被扯动，Gunnar低下头去，Danny正仰着头看他。“puppy，怎么了？”“Gunnar是，要，走吗？”Danny问着，黑色的眼睛闪闪发光。Gunnar蹲下身去摸摸男孩的头，“Gunnar要出去办点事情，很快会回来的。厨房里我放了很多饼干罐头和牛奶，以前教你开包装，你还记得吗？”

Danny点点头，把手伸到Gunnar面前摊开，“给Gunnar。”

小小的手心躺着一个用报纸一角折成的折纸。折的手法很笨拙，但还能看出整体的模样，是一只千纸鹤。Gunnar接过来，小小的东西放在手心让他不知如何是好，他小心翼翼的把它放进自己上衣的口袋，“谢谢你puppy，是谁教你的？”

Danny歪着头想了一会，茫然的摇摇头，“不记得了。我就是，就是会。”

摇头的动作牵动着他脖子上的项圈也闪动着反光。Gunnar皱眉看了一会，“Danny，把这个摘下来吧？这样你一身都是新的了。”万一自己回不来Danny自己流落在外，这个项圈如此显眼，也许以前害他受伤的人会再次找到他。

“不……”Danny明显在抗拒，但是Gunnar已经伸出手去抓住了项圈。他看着Danny的眼睛，一点一点解开项圈的搭扣。搭扣松开的一瞬Danny整个人都颤抖了一下，Gunnar把他抱进怀里，一伸手将项圈整个拿下来扔到一边。项圈一定在Danny脖子上呆了很久，他细嫩的皮肤上满是项圈边缘磨出的疤痕。Gunnar安抚性的用手拍拍怀中男孩有些颤抖的身体，用另一只手小心的抚摸着那些疤痕，“没事了puppy，没事了。”他低下头，看见男孩潮湿的黑色眼睛里面都是惊恐和迷茫，便鬼使神差般探过去吻了Danny的额头。

而Danny却在那个吻里安静下来。他不再发抖，只是小心的拽着Gunnar胸前的衣服，“Gunnar……”

“睡吧puppy，没事不要出门，我很快就会回来的。”Gunnar摸摸Danny的脑袋，看着他听话的走回卧室关上门。把那把钟爱的刀插到腰间，Gunnar拿起机车钥匙准备出门，却又听见了卧室门开启的声音。

Danny穿着Gunnar给他买的小熊睡衣扶着门框站在卧室门口，没有项圈的他显得不那么胆怯且小心翼翼。男孩的黑色眼睛被窗外月光照的闪闪发亮，脸上的表情带着关心和迫切，“Gunnar，我，等你。”

不知道为什么鼻头莫名发酸，Gunnar摸摸口袋里那个折纸，吸吸鼻子咧开一个被称为老虎的笑，“我会回来的，再见。”

“再见。”Danny也笑起来，僵硬却又友善的冲他挥了挥手。


	5. Chapter 5

任务比意料中简单，也许是因为Barney高估了风险或者那群被雇佣的地方军队早饭吃的不够饱，又或许是因为队伍里某个大块头战斗力异常的高昂。虽然脸上还是那副讨厌所有人的表情，但大家都能从Gunnar那机枪扫射大刀乱砍的动作里看出他心情不错。回程的夜晚机舱里依旧放着Barney喜欢的那几首老掉牙的慢摇，Road坐在一边戴着眼镜看着一本翻得毛边了的小说，Doc仍在摆弄他那堆命根子似的刀具，一直嚷嚷自己在飞机上睡不着的Galgo却侧卧在长排座位上睡得香甜还发出轻微的鼾声。驾驶座上的Barney设置了自动飞行，拿着瓶酒边喝边用眼神示意一边的Christmas。英国男人看着他搭档使眼色使的眼皮子上下翻飞，无奈的叹口气起身，“好好好，我去问。”

Gunnar还在他的老位置坐着，背靠着那个印着浮夸的彩色骷髅头的挂毯低着头也不知道在想什么。Christmas走过去，“Gunnar？”

大块头抬头看他，蓝色的眼睛在橙黄色的灯光下有些深绿的感觉。似乎是嗅到了八卦的气息，Road凭着书的掩护偷偷投过视线，Doc也抬起眼睛饶有兴味的看过来。Christmas叹了口气坐在一边，“所以Gunnar，那孩子究竟是怎么回事？”

“……我捡的。”

如果说Gunnar讨厌队里的所有人，那么Christmas一定是个例外。Gunnar可以忽视包括队长在内的所有人，却不会不回答Christmas的问题。Christmas不知道为什么，也许因为他总是扮演那个唱红脸的？每次Barney说了什么太过严厉的话都是他在背后打圆场——扯远了。总之正是因为Gunnar对他的这种特殊待遇，Barney才会派他过去探听一下八卦，顺便看看那孩子是不是Gunnar看着好玩从谁家抢来的——听起来真像麻省理工高材生能干出来的事。

“捡的？”Christmas感觉后面那两个偷听的人一下子high了起来，“就这么随随便便捡个孩子回家？”

“他躺在我门口，失血过多。”Gunnar闷闷的擦着枪，“醒了之后也说不出自己家在哪有什么亲人，就这么养着了。”

大块头脸上坚毅的线条变得柔和起来。Christmas站起身来拍拍他的肩膀不再问下去，坐回副驾驶座。Barney正迎着月光把玩自己的幸运戒指，看他坐下回过头来，“怎样？”

“说是捡的，孩子在他门口失血过多。放心吧不是抢来的。我倒觉得有个人陪他倒不错，省得他再去吸毒喝酒。家里有个人，干点什么坏事心里都有点忌惮。”Christmas拿起酒瓶喝了一口，转头看见Barney正用诡异的眼神盯着他，“怎么？”

“觉得你语气里都带着羡慕。不如这次回去你就搬我家里去我给你点忌惮。”

“我揍你可从来没有忌惮。”

Barney很受用的扯起嘴角，笑的像个受虐狂。

“Puppy我回来了！”

大长腿两三步就蹦上台阶，Gunnar掏出钥匙边喊着边打开门。走廊里一片阴暗，他对了半天才把钥匙插进孔里。大力的一拧一推，屋里的灯光便从开着的门里倾泻出来。小个子男孩穿着灰色的套头衫坐在餐桌前，看见来人条件反射的战栗了一下接着咧开一个开心的笑容，“Gunnar！”

在看到Danny的那一刻Gunnar绷紧的神经立刻舒展开来。接着由于紧张和急迫被压抑的疲惫感席卷了他，大块头关上门把装备扔在一边的橱子里走过去，惊讶的看到桌子上放着冒着热气的菜和面包。然后他看清盘子里装的是加热过的罐头食品，面包却是很新鲜，“puppy，这些是你做的？”

Danny点点头，“刚才兔子先生来电话，说Gunnar要回来。我怕Gunnar饿，出门买了，很多，面包。”

自己离开前的确是教过Danny怎么买东西，也留了些钱以备不时之需……饥肠辘辘的Gunnar也不去计较什么，擦擦手就坐在餐桌前抓起面包吃了起来。比起出任务时的压缩饼干，加热过的罐头和软绵绵的现烤面包简直是美味佳肴。注意到Danny期待的目光，Gunnar故意夸大动作的咬了一口面包，“好吃！”

Danny看着他的吃相，扑哧一声笑了出来。Gunnar也笑眯眯的用那只没拿面包的手揉揉久违的男孩的头，“你也吃。”

多少次出完任务回来面对着冰冷黑暗的小屋Gunnar只是倒头就睡，没想到会有这样一天，他筋疲力尽的回到家，灯光明亮、饭菜温热，有一个人用微笑等他。

再咬一口透着热气的绵软的面包，Gunnar感觉自己的心头也慢慢温暖起来。

收拾过碗筷，Gunnar洗过澡就打算好好补一觉。他刚在沙发上躺定，就感觉有人在拽他的被子。“puppy，怎么了？”Gunnar睁开眼，看到黑暗里男孩正穿着那件小熊睡衣用黑亮的眼睛看着他。“Gunnar，去床睡。这里，Gunnar太大，不舒服。”Danny一字一句的说着，指着卧室的方向。

Gunnar差点感动的哭出来。为什么这个孩子这么温柔？这他妈到底是为什么？雇佣兵伸手揉揉男孩的脑袋，手感有点扎人，该去理理了。他这么想着，从沙发上坐起来，“puppy一起睡？那床够大。”

Danny有点迟疑的点了点头。

好久没睡床了，Gunnar刚接触到床就舒服的伸了个懒腰。Danny则像个小动物一样蜷缩在一边背对着他。不习惯和其他人睡一张床，Gunnar在男孩身边换了好几个姿势都不如意。折腾了半天，他若有所思的看了看那个有点僵硬的背影，然后非常坚定的把胳膊重重的搭了上去。Danny没多少肉的身子有点硌但是暖暖的，Gunnar满意的把他往怀里揽了揽，接着一闭眼就进入了梦乡。

也许是因为做任务时太过亢奋消耗太多体力，Gunnar一夜无梦，醒来的时候已经太阳高挂。身边的位置空着，Gunnar揉揉眼睛坐起来，“puppy？”

没人答应。他皱皱眉头从床上跳下来打开卧室门，客厅里也没有人。今天是个晴天，大片阳光从没拉窗帘的窗子外倾斜进来，强烈的让Gunnar一时看不清东西。他眯着眼睛磕磕绊绊的走到餐桌前，才发现那里放着一张纸条。是Danny留的，歪歪扭扭的铅笔字迹勉强凑成一个词，“food”。这是什么意思？他又出去买面包了？稍微放下心来，Gunnar揉着乱乱的金色头发准备回屋穿好衣服，余光却瞥到了一边的时钟。现在是午后1点钟。

这个不前不后的时间Danny去买什么食物？还是说他一早就出去现在还没回来？Gunnar从来不是习惯思考的人，却一下子被各种危险的想法填满大脑。他三下五除二的穿上衣服冲出门去，差点撞上来人——

“Danny？”Gunnar惊喜的叫出声，却发现只是邻居大妈。不知道他不在的这几天Danny和她有过什么互动，这个原来见到Gunnar就避之不及的中年妇女却主动和他搭起话来，“你找你家那个孩子啊？我今早晨练的时候还碰见他来着，他说要去买三明治……怎么，还没回来？”

Gunnar无心回答他，只是又疯了一样的冲下楼去。他曾经带Danny去过两条街外那家Subway三明治店，他一定是去那里了——

“啊？一个不太说话的亚裔男孩？哦，今天早上就来过了，买了两个特价三明治就离开了。什么？往哪走了？大概是那边吧。”

越来越不详的预感席卷了Gunnar，他撇下一脸好奇看着他的Subway店员，朝着他指的方向走去。这是回家的方向，可为什么早上离开中午却没有到家？明明两点之间只有15分钟的步行距离，而且只用沿着大路一直走不用拐弯，根本不存在迷路的可能。Gunnar烦心的揉揉脸，再放下手的时候突然愣住了——在他身边那个不起眼的、放着垃圾箱的小巷子地上，扔着一个鼓囊囊的Subway外卖塑料袋。他走过去，看清里面是两个根本没被动过的三明治。在袋子旁边还散落着几个用报纸叠成的、很粗糙的千纸鹤。

Danny。

Gunnar面无表情的站在那里，盯着那个袋子。他的大脑一片空白，就只是死死的盯着它，感觉到有把烈火从胸膛直烧头顶。

“喂，Barney。”他拿出手机，忽略掉那边阴阳怪气的“原来你也会主动给我打电话”，狠狠地从牙缝里挤出几个字，“我们有任务了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老兔子：有任务了？说得好像你给钱似的  
我当时到底有多喜欢subway啊服了！


	6. Chapter 6

Barney想象过他赶到Gunnar家时的场景，电话里那家伙的声音简直就是想把那个拐走Danny的人生吞活剥。抱着看到满屋狼藉或者一个半死不活醉鬼的心理准备，为队员操碎心的老队长叹口气推开虚掩的防盗门。

“……”

一定是自己开门的方式不对。Barney嘭的一声把门关上倒退一步，不去管身边的Christmas像看神经病一样看他的眼神，深吸一口气又推开门——

和第一次开门比没有任何变化，Gunnar一脸忧伤的坐在玩偶堆里，默默抬头看了他一眼。雇佣兵那粗壮的胳膊紧紧搂着一个挺大的熊，熊布偶脸上本来开心的表情在他过于用力的拥抱下变得扭曲。在他身边还有些玩具混着刀枪堆在那里，一个个都好像被揍过一样皱巴巴软趴趴，原本可爱的玩偶变成了尸体般诡异的东西。

“……Gunnar。你在干啥。”

大块头抱着熊没有回答。Barney回头扯起眼皮看向自己的搭档，对方无奈的叹口气走过去。Christmas在Gunnar身边坐下，抓起一只兔子在手里把玩，“你还好吧？”

Gunnar扭头看他一眼，很诚实的摇摇头。Christmas头疼的叹口气，“Barney让他们去查了，Danny不会有事的。”为什么感觉自己像个幼儿园老师，Christmas都快愁掉头发了。

“他第一次来带着枪伤。”Gunnar闷闷的开口，“脖子上还有个项圈。”他顿了顿，无意识的扯着自己怀里的熊，“就像条狗。但他不是狗。”

一开始和捡到流浪狗没什么两样，喂他吃的给他地方住。但是后来Gunnar渐渐意识到Danny是个孩子，他并不是只需要食物和住处，他更渴望的是爱和一个家。Gunnar已经脱离这两者生活太久，他只能笨拙的对他好，给他买玩具和衣服，给他讲那些自己家乡古老的传说，描述那他自己都记不太清的家乡的山峰和极光，唱那些Danny喜欢的北欧童谣。他真的是个孩子，什么都不懂，小心翼翼的对一切充满好奇，还带着孩童独有的温柔。

Gunnar把脸埋在毛茸茸的玩偶里。

“Danny……肯定找不到回来的路。”

Christmas看看Gunnar盯着地面发愣的样子，叹口气拍了拍他的肩膀。

“hey伙计们。”在窗户附近打电话的Barney走过来招呼他们，“Trench说有点线索了，让我们去老地方找他。”“好吧Mr.Mylord。”Christmas调侃着站起身。“走吧Gunnar……你能把熊放下吗？很好……给我把机枪也放下！”

“虽然不知道你们为啥找他，不过我还真有印象。”几周不见Trench又发福了，他红光满面的喝着Barney请他的酒掏出一个文件夹。“前一阵你让我给你找几个不怕死的，我正好在一个地下格斗场见过他。那个场子是那种至死方休的，老板也是个疯子。”他停下来喝口酒，无视了Gunnar放在桌子上的那只攥的紧紧的拳头，“那孩子真是个怪物。这帮人花钱进去就是看缠斗的，但那孩子下去几秒钟就三拳捶碎了那个格斗大块头的咽喉。”

Barney挑挑眉毛，“哇哦。你怎么没介绍给我？”“那种竞技场有几个是自己自愿去的？我还没看清那孩子就被一堆人带走了。不过后来我打听了一下，他跟着一个叫Bart的老头，那老头专门放高利贷，收钱的时候就带着这个叫Danny的孩子。”Trench摸出一根雪茄点上，狠狠抽上一口，“这帮混黑道的都知道，‘给钱，项圈锁着；不给钱，项圈松开。’”

“那是啥意思？”Christmas探过身去问着。Trench示意Gunnar面前的文件夹，“自己看。”

Gunnar已经将夹子里的照片摊了一桌子，正抿着嘴脸色阴沉的盯着它们。Christmas和Barney凑过去，照片上都是Danny。照片里懵懂和狠戾在男孩的脸上奇怪的混和着，他狠狠击杀格斗冠军的瞬间、他一个人和一群人混战的画面、他带着项圈穿着麻袋似的衣服低头跟在白衣男人身后的场景，还有他站在黑暗的笼子里面茫然抬头看的样子都被拍摄下来，摆在这些人面前。几个人沉默地看着，Christmas突然从里面拣出一张，“你们看这个！”

照片上，围着Gunnar的蓝色三角领巾、穿着合身的卫衣牛仔裤的Danny，正被一个穿着白色西服的胖子塞进一辆同样白色的宝马跑车。

“对了，我听说今晚那个地下格斗场有好戏看，也许是你们要找的那孩子。”Trench抽完最后一口烟，满意的把烟头丢在烟灰缸里，“去看看？”

Gunnar狠狠盯着照片上那个男人，咬牙切齿的点了点头。

车上的气氛并不沉闷，Barney和坐在副驾驶座上指路的Trench有一搭没一搭的聊着，不时还爆出一阵笑声。有点被冷落的Christmas无聊的玩着刀子，转头看到身边的Gunnar一直一言不发的摆弄着那几张照片，“Gunnar，你还好吗？”

大块头抬眼看他，脸上的线条有点僵硬的扯起一个怪怪的笑，“Puppy打架的样子……有点帅。”

姓Jensen的我他妈怎么就这么不想理你呢。Christmas牙疼的转过脸去，发誓不再关心这个一脸痴笑的恋童倾向。

车子很快到了目的地。Trench轻车熟路的领着几个人走到电梯口，正巧碰到两个人抬着一具新鲜的尸体出来，没干透的血从担架上渗下，滴了一路。Trench对此司空见惯，他边侧身让担架过去边走进电梯，“这就是那些参与者其中的一个了……对了，这个格斗场的观众又多又密集，你们别在这里打起来，不好脱身。”Barney闻言没精打采的抬起眼皮看了一眼Gunnar，后者嚼着口香糖勉强点了点头，把那把反射着电梯白炽灯光芒的冷兵器插回自己的腰间。没一会电梯就到了底部，铁门打开的时候呐喊声和喝彩声就一股脑的涌了进来。

人群疯狂的向前方拥挤，Gunnar凭借自己的蛮力硬是挤开了一条道路。他不顾周围人不满的咒骂推开他们冲向中心那块凹下去的场地，那个照片上的白色西服胖子此时正站在栏杆前向下张望着，不时用手绢擦擦额头渗出来的汗。Gunnar心里咯噔一声，冲上前去抓住栏杆就探身看下去。

是Danny，他的puppy。身上那套合体的童装被麻袋般的破衣服所取代，矮小的男孩正被几个手持大刀或者棍子的大块头围在中间。奇怪的是他并没有积极攻击，只是在一味的躲避和反抗。身上已经有多处流着血的伤口，避讳着不去击中对方的要害使他的动作显得迟疑又畏缩，又是多对一的局面，敌人明显占了上风。一个没注意Danny就被侧面包抄来的壮硕男人一脚踹中脆弱的腹部，一声闷哼退了几步。几个趴在地上的对手慢慢爬起来包围过去，Danny背靠着墙吐出一口血。他低声的喃喃着，“不想杀人……不想再杀人……回家……我想回家……”

“混蛋！杀了他们啊！快点杀了他们！Danny！”白色西装男急躁的抓着栏杆冲他吼着。看见Danny似乎快死了，观众反而发出了更加兴奋的声音。

“这些人真是疯了。”不远处的Barney喝着赠送的香槟，耸耸肩膀，“哎，Gunnar呢？”

“他快不行了。”格斗场上，包围着Danny的人中拿着长柄斧头的男人扯起一边嘴角宣告着，高高举起手中的武器——

流血过多、内伤严重，已经没有任何力气躲避，Danny紧紧的闭上眼睛。

血液四溅。

温热且带有铁腥味的液体溅到Danny的脸上。没有预料中的疼痛，Danny睁开眼，场上的所有敌人倒已经在了地上。而唯一一个站立在他面前的人是个熟悉的大块头，他手中的大刀还滴着血，脸上也溅了几滴红色。Gunnar逆着光低头看他，带着伤疤的粗糙的脸上咧开一个有点狰狞的笑，“Puppy，我来带你回家。”


	7. Chapter 7

“Gunnar，小心！”

有模糊且急切的声音从台上传来，Gunnar回过头去，看见人群中冲他喊着的Barney。

发生什么了？

Danny在他面前用黑亮的眼睛看着他，微笑着伸出手，“Gunnar——”

一片血红。

“puppy！！！”Gunnar大喊一声坐起来，目光所及都是一片陌生的白。左手有种被牵制的感觉，他看过去，细小的针连着管子接在头顶的玻璃瓶上。胸前的疼痛这时才一点点刺激着脑神经，Gunnar低下头，看见胸前层叠包扎的白色绷带隐隐渗出血红。

“你醒了……伤口挣开了，护士！”

年轻的护士战战兢兢地在一帮看起来很像黑社会的老男人注视下给这个看起来要吃人的大块头重新换药包扎。Barney掏出一根烟，瞟到一边的“禁止吸烟”标志低声骂了一句又塞回口袋，侧身给逃跑般离开的护士让路，“你怎样，Gunnar？”

雇佣兵晃晃沉重的脑袋，什么也想不起来，“我怎么了？Danny呢？”

“你不记得了？”Christmas把削好的苹果递给他，“那天你跳下去救Danny，他那个死胖子老板以为你是竞争对手，怕自己输就给了你一枪。”“然后我们就把场子砸了。”Doctor接话，露出一口白牙笑了。“Trench拉响了火警……我们光顾着救你，只干掉了那儿的老板和Bart的几个小喽啰，让Bart趁乱带着Danny逃了。”Barney低沉地说着，站起身来，“不行，我得出去抽一根。”

Gunnar闷闷地啃着苹果。他就这样倒下去，Danny一定吓坏了。“我得去救他。”

“你先歇着吧，不管咋说受伤了就得养着，你又不是金刚狼。”Christmas把他摁回去，“我们正找他的消息，知道了告诉你，大伙儿一块商量。”

Barney带着一身烟味从门外探进头来，招呼Christmas出去。Gunnar盯着半开着门低声交谈的两个人，突然瘪瘪嘴开口，“谢了，兄弟。”

Barney半睁着眼挑挑眉，点点头冲他竖起拇指，“好好养着，兄弟。”

俩人关上门出去了。在窗口掀开窗帘往外看的Road放下帘子转过身来，“还饿吗？我给你下去买点啥？”

在枪林弹雨中沐血战斗过的大块头，突然有点想哭。他用没扎针的那只手揉揉发酸的鼻头，“我想吃Subway。”

“去你的Gunnar，离医院最近的Subway三个街区开外呢！”Doctor把柜子上不知道谁送的花篮中的一支花扔向病人。

“12寸的金枪鱼。”

“我给你买毒药得了！”

Road和Doctor划拳，输了的Road冲嘚瑟的Doctor竖了个中指念叨着“我特么到底为啥嘴贱问他饿不饿呢”摔门出去了。

Doctor笑着摇摇头，拉着凳子坐到一边，“我说维京人，你再睡会儿吧。睡眠有助于恢复。”

“我为啥要听一个被叫做Dr.Death的人的建议。”Gunnar嘟囔了一句，还是闭上了眼。

“Gunnar……”

笑脸。枪声。鲜血。

尖叫声，怒吼声，拖拽，推搡。狭小车厢，金属碰撞，黑暗，过于明亮的白炽灯光。

Danny睁着失焦的双眼，勉强捕捉到面前近距离冲他大喊的人脸。

“……Danny！Danny！Danny！”

“……Bart……”

“妈的，你终于认出我来了？！”脸上的伤口还流着血，Bart一边用毛巾擦着一边气急败坏地吼着，唾沫横飞，“你是我养的狗，不是野狗，出去招惹其他野狗来咬自己家人，你长进了啊？！你看看你干的好事！现在好了，钱都没了！混蛋！废物！”

“Gunnar……”Danny只是茫然地看着他，“Gunnar呢……”

“Gunnar是啥玩意儿？！你看看你招的一些什么人！要不是我打死那个大块头，你现在早见上帝去了！哦我想起你没有信仰……你可能就见狗神去了！”身后的小跟班笑了起来，被Bart一下揍在头顶，“笑个屁！好笑啊！”

“死……”

“妈的，跟你真是没话说了！你也看见外面的世界多危险了，别老想往外跑了！这里就是你的家！我是把你养大的人，我养你，你帮我，多简单的生活！这才是你该有的生活，你这只狗！”喊得有点累了，Bart松松衣领，手一挥，“把他扔笼子里去！关上几天紧闭！真是气死我了！”

站在一旁的小喽啰赶紧过来拽住Danny的项圈，把他拖到笼子旁边。“你在流血……用这个。”他往Danny手里塞了一卷胶布，把他推下去然后拉上铁栅栏锁上。

“Gunnar……死……”

Danny蜷在自己久违的床上，抱着那只已经破败不堪的小熊。胶布被他用来粘好小熊脸上裂开的缝隙。粘的不够好，还是有棉絮漏出来。他拿起那本单词书，盯着“Kiss”和“Family”那一页。额头上的血滴到纸张上，和那些已经干涸发黑的旧血渍重叠。笼子里又阴暗又潮湿，一点也比不上Gunnar卧室的那张床，更比不上一起睡时大块头温暖的胸膛和有力的胳膊。

啪。

又有一滴血滴在纸上，Danny低下头却没看见预料中的红色痕迹，那滴“血”是无色的。

又一滴。他伸手向自己脸上摸去，凉凉的一片湿润。

是眼泪。

他已经很久、很久没有流过眼泪了。

Danny把手按在脸上，喉咙里发出困兽般的呜呜声。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撞车那部分是照搬的电影情节

纯白色的天花板，空气中并不浓烈却也无法忽视的消毒水味，走廊上传来的不甚清晰的交谈声，窗边挂着的深蓝色窗帘，还有床头柜上放着的那瓶愚蠢的花。Gunnar苦着脸把目光投向上方输液管里用能急死人的速度一滴一滴落下的透明药剂，觉得被强制戒毒那会儿都没这么无聊到快把他逼疯。

不就是胸口中了一枪，用得着住院住这么久么？头几天大伙都轮班盯着他，他不爱说话，但是看Doctor和Christmas损Barney还是挺有趣的。后来他们渐渐地不一起来了，再后来每天来一个人陪护变成了两天来一次，再后来Gunnar觉得他们可能死在任务里了，因为已经四天没人来过了，只有那个每次都战战兢兢的小护士，因为某种要隔五小时打一次的药每天半夜两点坚持把他扎醒。

糟透了。这一切都是因为那个穿白西服的死胖子，现在Danny还在他手里。

Gunnar狠狠地用手捶了一下床边，然后吃痛的缩回来——扎针的区域正以肉眼可见的速度鼓起来。

这一切真他妈烦。大块头恨恨地磨起牙。

“打扰了Jensen先生，我来给您换甁……Jensen先生？！”

房间里回荡着风声。护士攥着玻璃瓶愣在门口，窗帘被风扬起露出大开的窗户，午后的阳光照在空无一人的病床上。

“你为什么不出手！说！你为什么不杀他！”

又是一巴掌。Danny被打的趔趄几步。牙齿划破柔软的口腔内侧，血腥味蔓延开来。他侧头吐出一口血沫，脖颈随动作被坚硬的项圈边缘划过，火辣辣的疼。车库阴暗又潮湿，Bart的吼声带着回音，震得耳膜生疼。Danny的眼睛有点失焦，他晃晃脑袋让自己不去注意腹中的灼烧感。

“说啊！为什么！我让你杀了他，你为什么不动！”Bart眉毛上贴着胶布，下面的伤口已经结疤。他被揍了一顿，心情明显不会好到哪里去，而这一切都是因为这个本应该听命于他的男孩——不，是狗——没有按照指令杀掉那个对他挑衅的男人。Bart气急败坏地抓住Danny单薄的肩膀强迫他那没什么焦点的眼睛看向自己，“你为什么不出手！”

“不能杀……”Danny小声的喃喃着。那个纹身店里的男人的胳膊上有和Gunnar还有Gunnar的家人一样的纹身，一只站在骷髅上的乌鸦。他认得这个纹身，他还想问问那男人认不认识Gunnar，但是突然那男人就和Bart扭打在一起，然后Bart解开了他的项圈，大吼着让他杀掉那个人。

那个人，认识Gunnar吗？会像厚嘴唇的老兔子和额头很光亮的圣诞先生一样，和Gunnar打趣聊天，一起笑吗？然后只凭Bart的一句话，自己就要去扭断他的脖子，他就再也不能笑了，就像Gunnar一样……Bart的怒吼声根本不用去在意，Danny看着自己的双手。他杀掉了许许多多的人，那些人，也是谁的家人吗？他们死掉之后，家里的其他人也会像他失去Gunnar一样伤心吗？Danny早已习惯在阴暗的笼子角落流血，那不可怕，因为血不再流的时候伤口也会痊愈。但是流泪是一件可怕的事情，因为就算眼泪流干，伤口也不会长好。永远不会长好。

被拖着塞进车，被拖下车扔在地上，被骂被打，很久没有食物的胃灼烧般疼痛。

这都不可怕，所有的疼痛都会过去。

可是“Gunnar已经死了”这句话不知道在哪里划出一道很深很深的伤口，没法贴上胶布，没法愈合。

“不能杀？！我是主人，你是狗，主人决定该杀谁，狗只管按照主人吩咐！”大声的吼叫又牵动的嘴角的伤口，Bart气急败坏地掏出枪指着Danny的额头，“我要杀了你！”

我死了的话，我的家人也会伤心吗？老兔子先生，圣诞先生，道路先生，话唠先生，Gunnar说他们是他的家人，那也是Danny的家人。Danny圆睁着眼看着面目狰狞的Bart，自己还没有好好和他们说过话，还没弄懂家到底是一种什么样的感觉——

Bart看着男孩的眼睛咬咬牙，反手用枪托狠狠砸在Danny头上，“把他给我关起来！”

铁质的笼门拉开，Danny被一把推进去。从台阶上滚下，他脱力的任自己遍体鳞伤的身体撞在墙上。Bart在他额头上打的那一下非常重，Danny甚至没法集中自己的思维，许多记忆中的场景不受控制的在他眼前晃过。阳光下的妈妈弹着钢琴，橱子门缝中看到的妈妈和那一大片血迹，Bart的鞭打、训斥，无数在自己面前哀求着的脸，Gunnar低下头微笑着看自己的眼神，Gunnar的大手包住自己的手教自己用勺子的温暖，老兔子和圣诞先生看自己那好奇又温和的表情，以为自己必死时睁开眼Gunnar挡在自己面前露出微笑，还有枪声、尖叫和血。Bart狰狞笑着的脸。

Danny抱住头，将自己蜷成一团。

“Danny？”

Bart那张笑的很丑陋的肥脸在上方探出来，“乖孩子，吃点东西吧？你饿了两天了。”他似乎有惊人的恢复能力，才过了两天，脸上的伤已经好的几乎看不见了。Danny木然的接过那罐冰凉的意大利面，用手捞着面条送到嘴里。Bart似乎很高兴，“这就对了Danny……你是条狗，就应该像只狗一样，吃我的，帮我干活……我们还是一家人，对不对？”Bart突然用力拽住Danny脖上的项圈，逼他直视自己的眼睛，“我们应该齐心协力去做事情，把我们应该得到的钱要回来，你说对不对Danny？”

Danny愣愣地看着他，点了点头。

“Danny，有时家里……需要一点悲剧，那样才会让大家团结。”

车里的时间基本都是Bart的演讲时间，这点每个手下都知道。外面下着不小的雨，湿滑的路面导致车子开得缓慢还有些颠簸，但这一点也不影响老板的心情，他一边说着一边比划着手势，“家人就需要团结，就应该在一起……”

“当然啰，老大！”驾驶座上的George也兴致勃勃地接话，“就像我跟我在黑潭的老哥，我们以前天天……”“搞什么！你那什么态度？我在说话！”演讲被下属打断的Bart看起来很生气，“我有叫你多嘴吗！”“没有，但我以为……”“你能给我闭嘴吗！”Bart有点被惹火了，这个手下根本不懂气氛，以为自己很机灵其实就是在弄巧成拙，“害我头都晕了。”他从副驾驶座侧过头去问在后座沉默着的Danny，“我刚才说什么来着？”

“家人。”Danny很快接话。

“对，对。”Bart很满意。

“他们应该要聚在一起。”Danny定定的看着方向盘。

“没错，家人就应该聚在一起——”Bart又手舞足蹈了起来。

“不论如何。”Danny移开视线，狠狠地看向Bart的背影，一字一句地说。

“不论如何！”Bart很高兴自己养的狗能听进自己的话。

Danny盯着方向盘又看了一会，突然扑上去。事情发生的太突然，Bart蒙了一下才下手阻拦，但Danny已经成功的抓住了方向盘。他狠狠地猛转，George又用力掰回来，“Danny，你在干什么！”

车子在路上歪歪扭扭的冲刺着，车里的三个人乱成一团。眼看着Danny转着方向盘往墙上拐去，George慌乱中踩下刹车。地面太滑又在转弯，刹车的一瞬间轿车腾空而起，在空中翻了过来然后重重砸在地上。

一片安静。雨水淅淅沥沥地淋在车的残骸上，冲散了鲜血的颜色。Bart和George都一动不动，Danny费劲地从后座的窗户里压着一地的玻璃碎片爬出来。站起来的时候有点晕，他稳了稳身子，直到视野变得清晰。这雨就像那次他和Gunnar初次见面，Danny环顾四周的时候感觉到了脖子上的异物。他抬起手打开项圈扣，摘下那个冰冷的束缚扔在雨水、鲜血和玻璃碎片里仿佛它也是事故残骸的一部分，然后有点踉跄但却坚定地转身离开。

逃离医院的感觉比越狱还开心。Gunnar哼着小曲嚼着三明治上楼，谋划着回去拿上装备就血洗Bart的老巢。一想到自己像个英雄一样杀掉老混蛋救出瑟瑟发抖的Danny，对方向他投来崇拜的眼神，Gunnar就忍不住嘴角的上扬。他心情大好的拐过弯去走向自己的家门，突然感觉门口站着什么人。

不会吧，小护士都找到自己家来带自己回去了？

空气中搀着难以识别的血腥味。Gunnar愣了一下，突然快步奔向前去。真的是Danny，他穿着第一次见面时那件麻袋般的衣服，头上像初见时流着血，但眼神却没有那时的疏离。他看到Gunnar的时候眼睛里盛满了惊讶，然后在Gunnar开口之前就扑进了对方的怀里，“Gunnar！Gunnar！Gunnar……”

雇佣兵伸出一只胳膊环住伏在胸口的孩子，用另一只手揉揉他刺猬般的短发，“Puppy乖，Gunnar在这里。”

“Gunnar，他说你死了……”Danny的声音有点呜咽。

“老子不会那么容易死……puppy你是哭了吗？！别哭puppy！”感觉到胸口衣服被浸湿，大块头表现出了罕见的慌乱。他一边手忙脚乱的帮Danny抹去眼泪一边掏出钥匙开门，“男孩不能随便哭，而且我在这里呢，活生生的。Danny，不哭了，我们回家了。”

多日没人的屋子有点黑又有点冷，窗户没关雨都落进来了，但Danny一点也不介意。他紧紧抱着Gunnar的胳膊随他走进这个不甚舒适的小屋，想象不出世界上还有哪里或哪个人比这个又小又黑又冷的潮湿房间还有身边这个又可怕又粗鲁又不会说话的大块头更好了。

“我……回家了。”


	9. Chapter 9

“这样就好了。”

仔细地缠上最后一圈绷带，Gunnar满意地轻拍了一下用胶带平整粘合的接缝处。Danny温顺地坐在沙发上看着他为自己包扎胳膊上被碎玻璃划伤的地方，感觉脑袋昏昏沉沉的。一直绷紧的神经松弛下来，他才得到身体各部分不满的反馈。饥饿、疼痛、疲惫席卷而来，Danny其实早就习惯承受这种不适，但面前那个大块头却让他软弱了下来，并且这种软弱让他感到那么理直气壮。

“Gunnar。”

“嗯？”Gunnar抬起头，看到男孩稚嫩的脸上终于出现了符合自身年龄的表情。Danny咬着下嘴唇眼眶蓄满眼泪，“饿，疼，累。”

炸弹在面前爆炸都一眼不眨的雇佣兵却不知道怎么面对一个有大哭一场势头的孩子。他手忙脚乱的抱住已经开始抽泣的男孩，尽量轻柔地抚摸Danny的背，“不哭。饿了我给你做吃的，疼了我给你抹药，累了你想睡多久睡多久。一切都会好起来的，Danny。一切都会好起来的。”

多少年来第一次，自己示弱的时候回应的不是胶带或冰冷的罐头，不是吼叫和又一段漫长的放任不管在冰冷的地窖里自我恢复，而是拥抱、安慰和“一切都会好起来的”。

一切已经好起来了，Gunnar。

Barney提枪冲进来的时候看到的就是这个PBS纪录片般感人的场景。一个胸口还有没愈合的枪伤的蠢熊抱着一个胳膊头上都绑着绷带的蠢企鹅，一个哭的像是找到妈妈一样，一个笑的好像找到了世界上最珍贵的宝贝似的。

啧，老队长马上被自己的想法肉麻出一身鸡皮疙瘩，于是他决定加入到这个温馨的气氛里。他轻轻走进屋里，伸手揪住两个人的衣领，

“你俩都给老子滚回医院去！”

由于Gunnar说什么都不愿意回到那个无聊透顶的病房，而且他为了证明自己没事差点表演胸口碎大石，所以最后三个人还是回到了纹身店。食物塞了满嘴的Danny一进纹身店就口齿不清的说着什么，还没等他把嘴里的东西咽下去，从里间走出来的Tool就指着他叫起来，“喔，是你！”

“你们认识？”Barney挑挑眉毛。“上次有个无赖带着他说来收保护费，让我揍了一顿。”Tool看起来对Danny很感兴趣，他变戏法似的从身后拿出来一根棒棒糖，“给你孩子，你叫什么？”

“Danny……”有Gunnar在身边，Danny变得开朗多了。他接过糖撕开舔一口，惊喜地睁大眼，“甜的！”

“糖当然是甜的……”Tool大笑着揉揉Danny毛躁躁的头顶，“这孩子真好玩。”

Gunnar被Doctor摁着检查完从楼上下来，一眼就瞅见两个一看就不是好人的老混蛋围着舔着棒棒糖毫无防备的Danny。他没来由的有点不高兴，走过去插进三人中间挡在Danny前面，用独有的低沉声音警告着，“他很累了，需要休息。”

Barney耸耸肩退后一步，看着Gunnar低下头立刻温和下表情牵着Danny走向里间，转头看向Tool，“这家伙也是没救了。”

“哦我还记得你那年跟我说你要开了他的表情，Gunnar这家伙老喜欢闷头做些奇怪的事情，我倒是挺喜欢。”Tool咧嘴笑笑，“不管他了，我们继续？”

轻车熟路的坐在镜子前面，Barney脱下上衣露出已经纹满纹身的后背。Tool搬个凳子坐在他身后，细细地在已完成的敢死队标志旁边纹着某个节日的字样。门外传来机车的轰鸣声，Barney从喉咙里发出笑声，“喔，圣诞来了。”

话音没落Christmas就从门口急匆匆地冲了进来，“Danny呢？”“喔。”Barney从镜子里看着他，慢吞吞的回答，“没想到你这么喜欢小孩子。”“我也没想到你这么喜欢骷髅头。说真的，你到底想在身上纹几个骷髅？”Christmas不甘示弱地回应着。老队长一副“我老了我说不过你了”的无赖相撇撇嘴，Tool忍着笑接话：“他和Gunnar在里间睡觉呢。”

Christmas无视了Tool接下来说的关于在他光亮的脑门上纹个蜘蛛网的提议，火急火燎地走向里面。Tool看着他的背影闭了嘴，转过来认真地继续手下的动作。

“……他真以为你在纹骷髅？”

“我这么跟他说的。”

纹身师看着Barney映在镜子里的那张露出狡黠表情的老脸，无奈地摇摇头。

轻手轻脚地推开半掩的屋门，Christmas探头进去。大块头和小Danny正如Tool所说正在熟睡着。天色已晚，窗外路灯的光芒白晃晃地投射进来，为阴影里的房间镀上一层银边。空气中掺杂着远处教堂传来的钟声，一下一下的回荡着。Danny用一种缺乏安全感的姿势蜷缩着，Gunnar则很有保护意识地将一只粗壮的胳膊搭在Danny身上，睡觉都皱着眉头。他们都疲惫的带着伤痕，又都睡得那么安然。

就好像是两个人都走了很长很长的路却找不到休息的地方，走的太累太倦，然后终于相遇，很自然的在对方身边完全放松下来，做一个完整的美梦。

Christmas看着两个熟睡的家伙，不由得微笑了起来。

大概是因为队伍里都是一群平均年龄50岁的糟老头子，Danny的出现让大家都兴奋了起来。Barney和Christmas热衷于给Danny买各种衣服，Galgo则喜欢拽着他聊天——小孩子一般都对唠唠叨叨的老人很有耐心。Tool喜欢喂Danny各种糖果零食，他就喜欢看Danny吃到不同口味的东西时，把那双黑亮的眼睛瞪的圆圆的可爱模样。Doctor和Road也喜欢和Danny坐在一起问他问题，如果说有什么人没沉浸在这温馨的气氛里的话，那就是一直苦着脸的Gunnar没错了。

“说真的，我什么时候能回家。”第五十六遍，Gunnar拽住手里拿着又一件新的小号衬衣的Barney，没好气地问着。“我说过了，你俩的伤没好之前得有人看着，最近又没啥任务，这么呆着挺好的。”Barney心不在焉的回应着，摆脱想抗议的Gunnar凑到正给Danny系扣子的Christmas身边。

好才有鬼。Gunnar闷闷的看着被团团围住的Danny，心里闷闷的。只有两个人住的时候Danny只会瞪着大眼看着他，耐心地听他语速缓慢地念叨着一些没什么意义的故事。而现在，Danny变得对每个人都很温柔，都微笑，都没有防备。这种转变对Danny来说应该是件好事，可Gunnar就是开心不起来。

“Gunnar。”

大块头闷闷地抬起头，看到穿着白色衬衫的Danny开心的朝他跑过来，“这件，好看吗？”“好看。”Gunnar不由自主地咧开一个笑容，伸手帮Danny整理领口。Danny傻傻地笑着，“Gunnar的家人们，都是好人呢。”

整理的动作一滞，Gunnar看向Danny，“Puppy，问你个问题。”

“嗯？”

“Puppy是喜欢他们多一点，还是喜欢Gunnar多一点。”

旁边凑巧听到这句话的Christmas差点把嘴里的咖啡喷出来。

“Gunnar，当然是Gunnar。”Danny没怎么思考就回答了出来，表情很认真，“Gunnar，不一样，很重要。”

扑通。

“哎哎哎，”不远处的Doctor用胳膊拐拐身边的Barney，“你看Gunnar笑的怎么这么猥琐呢。”

Barney正抱着胳膊笑的开心，一粒子弹就随着枪响擦着他的脸嵌进了身后的墙里。

Gunnar一下子起身把Danny藏在身后，还没抽出刀就瞥见Christmas冲出去的身影。然后打斗声和一阵惨叫就传了进来，等大家都凑到门口的时候，只看到趴了一地的人，和站在中间手里握着一把并未沾血的刀的Christmas。

“一群小喽啰，很弱。”Christmas回过头来挑挑眉，“你们干嘛都这么看着我。”

Doctor默默地站的离Barney远了点。

“你们！你们不许动！”一个穿着白色西服的胖子突然从墙边闪出来，双手握着一把手枪指向站在门口的人们，“交出Danny！不然我就开枪了！”

“Bart……”Danny在Gunnar身后喃喃着，想要站出来。身边的Doctor伸手拦住他，摇摇头。“Danny！我看见你了！快点到我这里来！不然我就把你的朋友——”

一声枪响。

Bart摔坐在地上，惊恐地捂住流血的右臂，看着一步步逼近的Gunnar。个子高大的雇佣兵一脚踩在他的伤口上，将手中的刀凑近他下巴下面那堆不能称为脖子的赘肉，“Bart。久仰大名。”

“不不不，是我把Danny养大的！我是他的救命恩人，没有我他早就死了！！对不对Danny——”

受伤的胳膊传来骨头断裂的声音，Bart疼的哀嚎一声。Gunnar勾起一边嘴角，将刀沿着Bart的脖颈滑到胸口，所到之处洁白的衣服撕裂，绽开鲜红的痕迹。他逆着光狠狠盯着哀嚎求饶的男人，脸上的伤疤扭曲着，声音低沉，“你没有资格叫他的名字。”

Christmas揽住一直盯着看的Danny，遮住他的眼睛。

“我真想再杀这混蛋几百次。”

Gunnar嘴里嚼着面包，心情很好地跟Doctor搭着话。“你这混蛋把我剃须刀弄脏了，我可不怎么开心。”Doctor打趣着，也往嘴里塞着面包，“Danny呢？”“不知道，让老兔子和Tool带走玩去了吧。”Gunnar不在意的回答着。“哟，不吃醋了？”Doctor使坏地挤挤眼。“随他们去。”反正Danny最喜欢我。Gunnar这么想着，嘴角又扬起来了。

“一开始会疼的，慢慢地就好了。你把衣服穿好，别着凉。”“嗯。”

“你们又干啥了！！！”

Gunnar瞬间拍桌子站起转身，看到一脸茫然的Tool和开心的Danny。“这孩子说也想要个纹身，我就给他纹了一个……我还能干啥。”“Gunnar快看！”Danny把胳膊举到Gunnar面前，小臂内侧有一个还泛着红色的新鲜刺青，骷髅和乌鸦，敢死队的标志。

“既然标志都纹了，不如就加入我们算了。”Barney从后面走出来，仍然是拖着长音懒散的语气。“不行，Danny不能和我们一起去冒险。”Gunnar护着Danny，义正言辞地拒绝。

“Gunnar……我不能加入大家吗？”Danny拽着他的领口看上来，眼睛亮晶晶的。

战斗教会了Gunnar很多，就是没教怎么对这么一双清澈的眼睛说不。

“这就决定了！Danny，为了庆祝你加入我们的家，今晚去老地方聚聚。”Barney很高兴地拍拍Danny的肩膀，“Danny这个名字是那混蛋给你取的，总觉得在叫小狗。不如改个名字好了。”

“叫什么呢……”Christmas兴致勃勃地思考了起来。

“既然长了一副亚洲人的模样，就取个中国味的名字，‘Yin Yang，怎么样？”Barney一锤定音。

“Yin Yang……”一直都带着口音的Danny发这个词却没什么障碍，“我喜欢这个名字。”

“那走吧，Yin Yang！”Gunnar把他抱到机车上，发动引擎。

漫长的、艰难的、疲惫的路还要走下去，痛苦和悲伤也不会永远远离，但是至少再也不是孤身一人。风从耳边呼啸而过，Danny抱紧Gunnar的腰，将脸埋在他的背上。这么多年的黑暗和迷惘，这么多年的孤独和痛苦，换来那一天的你，眼睛蓝的像一片没有风浪的海。你低下头，露出不怎么好看的笑容，声音却极尽温柔。换来那一句，永远都不会忘记的，打破我寂静世界的那句话，

“Hello, puppy！”

足矣。


End file.
